


Tell Me

by Mopsieflops



Series: A series of tumblr works/drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assistant Eren Yeager, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Slut Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Eren Yaeger, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Eren calls Levi a slut, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Era, Only for Eren's dick though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Sub Levi, Top Eren Yeager, Vibrators, because that's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Behind closed doors, Eren always manages to wipe his boss' usual blank expression off of his face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written and I have no shame in it.

Levi finds himself surrounded by darkness, or at least, as far as he knows. The blindfold that’s covering his eyes not allowing him any sense of vision. He wants to see. Wants to know where his partner is and what he has in store for him. But with both his hands handcuffed to the bed frame, he can’t do nothing but lay there. Waiting. Anticipating what is about to come.

Despite not being to see what Eren is doing right now, he can still feel his gaze on him. Feeling it piercing through his skin and eating him as a whole. He envisions how his dom is looking at him, that lustful stare that makes him weak to the knees. Excitement streaming through his body, he subconsciously ruts his hips up in the air. Not giving him any type of release, a whine bubbling up in his throat, desperate to move past his lips. 

“Are you already that needy?” 

His body tenses up, the sound of Eren’s deep velvet voice coming from right above him. Is he hovering over him? Has he been standing there from the start? 

“I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already dripping.” 

Levi’s breath hitches in his throat as his dom runs a finger over his throbbing length. Feeling his cheeks heat up as another spurt of precome collects itself on his stomach. Disgusting.

“Is that what you want? Want me to keep touching you until you come from the mere thought of my dick buried deep in your ass?” 

He can hear Eren smirk. The man probably loving how he can dominate his boss behind closed doors. Always being able to wipe his usual blank expression off of his face and replacing it with a blush that creeps all the way down to his chest. 

“What is it? Do you feel exposed? Don’t you like it how you’re displaying yourself in front of me, acting like  _my_  slut.”

Levi’s eyes widen under his blindfold. He hadn’t even realized that he had been trying to shut his legs. Suddenly painfully aware of his knees trembling, trying their best to conceal such a sensitive area. The spreader bar attached to his ankles denying him any type of movement. 

He bites his lip, attempting to cover up his embarrassment and the fact that the filthy name calling is making every cell in his body scream for more. 

Though, the sound of Eren moving away from his face doesn’t go past his ears, nor does the opening of their closet. 

“What are you doing?” His own voice his hoarse, already sounding so wrecked despite not having even started yet. He can already imagine the look on Eren’s face, a smug smile probably tugging on his lips, the damned brat.

No answer. Only the sound of Eren walking back to him and stopping at the end of the bed. A long pause that seems to be going on forever before he hears him open his mouth again.

“You look so sexy like this,” Eren states flatly. Letting his fingertips roam over Levi’s covered calves. An involuntary moan leaving Levi’s throat as his lover’s hand moves away from his thigh highs and starts kneading his ass. “Your skin is so soft… Imagine how pretty it will look with my handprint on it.”

Without any further warning, a hot sting hits his ass, making him arch his back and gasp for air. Before he can even grasp what’s happening right now, another strike hits the same spot.

 “ _Eren._ ” Levi moans, not even trying to hold back and cover up his desperation. Helplessly bucking up his hips as a soft cry gets stuck in the back of his throat.

“You’re not even trying to hide it anymore,” Eren chuckles from between his legs. “You should see yourself right now, your dick leaking, your hole filled with your favorite plug, but still screaming for me to fill it.”

A blow of air ghosts between Levi’s cheeks, sending an instant spark of pleasure to his spine. “ _F-Fuck…_ ” 

“Is that what you want?” Eren says, running his hands over his sub’s sensitive sides. “You want me to fill you up so good till you’re about to burst?” 

“Yes!” Levi almost screams, his body moving upwards in attempt to lean into his dom’s touch. Wanting to please, wanting to show him how much he needs him.

“So eager, guess I’ll give my good boy what he wants.” Eren purrs, the sound of lube squelching over his dick filling up the room. Levi’s hole already clenching from the though of the perfect curved dick deep inside of him, filling him up to the brink.

Levi wiggles his ass in anticipation, knowing how much it stirs his dom on if he shows him ‘his pretty little ass’. Letting his head lull back and moan when Eren grips at the black buttplug sitting between his cheeks and slowly pulls it out. Leaving him empty and his hole twitching.

“Ready love?” Eren asks, lining his slicked up dick against Levi’s stretched entrance. 

“Yes.” Levi bites his lip, waiting for Eren to push himself past the ring of muscle. Moaning when he feels him softly pressing himself inside of him. The coldn-  _cold_?  “Wha-”

“I’m filling you up aren’t I? Just not with my cock. First, you prove to me that you’re worthy of my cock and then, only then, I might  _consider_  fucking you.”

“N-No, please, Eren.” Levi pleads, rapidly shaking his head, desperately trying to reach for Eren but the restraints around his wrists not allowing him to. The sound of the cuffs clinging against the bedframe filling up his ears. 

“Please, Eren.  _Please_ , I beg you.” 

“Tell me, Levi, are sluts worthy of my cock?” His dom ignores his pleas and keeps pushing the vibrator further inside of him. The vibrations doing wonders to his prostate, leaving his legs trembling and his whole body shaking with pleasure.

“N- No,” He answers him, “Please E-Eren I want-” Levi stammers. Groaning as he feels himself coming dangerously close to his climax. Pushing every cell in his body not to give in and hold on until his dom’s dick is stretching him.

“But aren’t you a slut? Tell me what you are.”

“F-Fuck, I-I…” He bites his lip, feeling his blush darken on his cheeks.

“Tell me.” Eren orders, his sudden stern voice brokering no argument. Wanting his sub to call himself the one word he loves and hates the most. 

“B-But I’m  _your_ slut.” Levi finally says, clenching his jaw as heat pools in the pit of his stomach. Feeling his abs clench from holding himself back from his orgasm and biting his lip to the point where the skin almost breaks.

“Ah~ you should see what you’re doing to me.” Eren rasps, his voice thick with arousal,  “Making me jack off right in front of your face. Wanna see?” 

Eren is pleasuring himself right next to him? 

Levi rapidly nods his head, eager to see his lover, mouth watering from the thought of Eren playing with himself. He can already imagine the perfect set of abs glistening with sweat as he moves his hand up and down his delicious length. 

“Good boy, people at work should see you like this, completely submitting yourself to me. Your hot-headed assistant.” Eren says, licking a hot stripe against his sub’s neck. Taking his time with leaving a wet trail starting from his neck, to his jawline, all the way to Levi’s lips. Coaxing him to open his mouth and allow his dom to claim every inch of his mouth. 

Levi eagerly complies and opens his mouth, leaning into Eren’s comforting touch on his cheek as their tongues collide. A sloppy, but much wanted kiss that makes up for his earlier torture and leaves Levi smitten for the man. 

Eren runs a hand through Levi’s black locks, softly scraping his undercut before he takes the tie into his hand and slowly removes it from his lover’s eyes. “What would people think if they knew about us, about  _this_.” Giving Levi’s dick some quick strokes that leaves his back arching from the mattress and his mouth open, moaning with his dom’s name on his lips.

He’s so happy to see his Eren for the first time in what feels like hours that he doesn’t even care to comment on the smug smirk curled on his lips. So, he just looks back into his eyes, soft silver orbs that are blown wide with desire, and bites his lip as he whimpers under his touch. Holding onto the last piece of self-restraint.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good Levi. So good you won’t be able to walk properly for days. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” He breathes, trying to catch Eren’s lips for another heated kiss. “Fuck, Eren, please fuck me.” He pants against Eren’s mouth, the man looking down at him like he’s prey. 

“Very well then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go to poundtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horrible summary, it was the title of the document I was working in and it kind of grew on me?

“Thank God.” Levi sighs and visibly relaxes. He lets his body sink into the mattress and tries his best to keep his ass from clenching around the vibrator as he feels Eren pulling it out of him oh so slowly. The little shit.

“Our training has been paying off. My good boy can keep his greedy hole under control.” Eren says. His voice thick with arousal as his eyes roam over Levi’s body. Flushed and trembling, all because of what _he_ is doing to him. Something that no one else can or is allowed to do to his boss.

“Because you’re such a good teacher.” Levi smirks, playfulness clear in his voice. He loves to act like a cheeky cunt, it gets him what he wants.

“Brat. Is that what you are today? I thought you were being my slut. Ruins my plans.”

“N-no.” Levi stammers, pushing himself upwards. The restraints perfectly doing their job and keeping him from rushing towards his dom. The thought that Eren had something in store for him sending an instant spark of excitement through his body. “I’m your… fuck. I’m your slut, Eren. Please do what you had in mind for me.”

His dom chuckles, lowly. So devilishly while he looks at him out of the corner of his eyes. “I was going to make you wear your special collar for me. Is that what you want?”

Levi nods his head enthusiastically and bites his lip. God, how he loves that collar. The perfect combination of completely submitting himself to his dom, letting the control freak inside of him scream in agony, and the rush from hearing such humiliating name calling.

“I bet it would look even prettier right now. The thigh highs will do it justice. Now. Lift your head so I can put it on you.”

Levi does as he is told and gives his dom room to put on his collar. The word ‘slut’ now wrapped proudly around his neck. The green gemstones reminding the both of them that Levi is in fact Eren’s and no one else is ever allowed to see him like this. A proof of their bond.

“Look at you. Smiling from ear to ear from such a filthy word, my good boy.” Eren brushes his cheek with his thumb. His eyes soft and comforting, and loving.

It makes Levi feel like he is the happiest man on earth. A certain type of satisfaction that makes him so exceptionally overjoyed that tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. This. This is pure ecstasy. Giving up your control, trusting someone to the fullest and getting everything in return you could have ever wished for.

“Absolutely perfect. You’re doing a really good job for me today. Think you’ve deserved something extra?” Eren asks him. Hovering over him, his eyes dark.

Levi _knows_ that look and swallows thickly. “I want it.”

“I know you do. You always do. Even when we’re at work…” His dom lingers and licks his lips. Feeling his erection grow harder from the mere thought of Levi’s delicious lips wrapped around it. “You always want me to fill your mouth. Make you completely forget who you are by simply shoving my dick down your throat.”

Levi’s head falls back as he moans. The heat of Eren’s words spreading through his whole body.

“Fuck, yes I do.” He groans. His mouth watering when Eren gets rid of his jeans and boxers. Leaving him completely nude. He can’t ever seem to get his eyes off of him when they get like this. Not like he can ever say no to a sneaky glance at Eren’s ass and body, but when they get like this, with Eren’s abs glistening with sweat and his dick standing proud between his legs. He cannot do anything but willingly open his mouth for him while he pleads for his dick with his eyes.

“God Levi. How can I say no to that look? That’s right. I can’t, and I won’t.” Eren smirks and climbs on top of the bed. Crawling over Levi’s body and drowning it with kisses and the occasional bite as he makes his way up. Giving him one last smothering kiss and a soft nip on his lower lip before he straddles his chest. His cock now perfectly presented in front of his sub’s mouth. “Ready to prove you’re my slut, love?”

Levi doesn’t need to be asked twice and darts his tongue out. Licking the underside of Eren’s leaking member, teasing the slit first, before he licks up the precome with a skilled tongue. The saltiness tickling his taste buds. The taste and smell is all Eren, and he can never get enough of it.

He closes his eyes in bliss and leans in to Eren’s touch. Covering his teeth with his lips as Eren guides his head forward. Relishing in the comforting, yet demanding touch, and the thick length sliding into his mouth.

Eren’s cock lays heavy on his tongue and is coming dangerously close to the back of his throat. So, he adjusts his angle and lets the rest of it go down his throat. They’ve done this so many times he has lost count, but every time Eren fucks his mouth, it feels like the first time all over again.

Tears are stinging in the corner of his eyes from desperately trying not to choke on Eren’s dick. He tries, tries so hard to take it all. So hard he feels like he is about to cry from happiness when his nose is nuzzled against Eren’s neatly trimmed hairs. Victory.

“ _Levi,_ ” Eren moans, gently caressing his sub’s cheeks. The sight below him making him want to come right on the spot. “You look absolutely beautiful like this. Hey, look at me love. No need to hide your tears.”

Eren’s voice is soft, almost soothing with the way he brushes his thumb over Levi’s cheeks. He opens his eyes, feels the tears roll off of the side of his face and tries to focus his gaze on Eren. A lustful stare boring right into his skull. He knows he’s done for.

Eren grips his jaw and the back of his head. “You better be ready.”

His throat is fucked raw. His dom’s cock shoved down his throat over and over again until it is all he can think about. Reducing him to nothing more than a bag of limbs. Flushed, sweating, yet pleading for more when Eren slows down his pace.

“F-fuck, Levi.” Eren grunts. Giving one last quick tug at Levi’s jaw and keeps his sub’s face buried against his crotch. Still thrusting, not allowing him any air. “You’ve been so stunning this past hour. I can barely fuck your face properly without coming down your throat.”

A whine gets stuck at the back of Levi’s throat. He wants to tell him that that’s all he wants. Wants him to paint his throat white with his cum and then go for round two in his ass. He’s greedy, just like Eren always tells him he is, and has no shame in showing him.

He tries to nod his head, barely able to move his face for an inch with the way Eren holds his head in place and his cock is stuffing his throat. Asking. No. Begging for it with his eyes.

“You dirty boy, don’t want me to fuck your ass? You only get my cum _once_ today. Choose wisely.”

 

Levi’s eyes roll back into his skull when Eren reaches behind him and gives his cock some quick tugs. He wants both, both his mouth and his ass to be claimed.

“What do you want? Tell me.” Eren says and pushes his hips back. Only leaving his cock in to lay heavy on Levi’s tongue. Giving him room to breathe and speak.

Levi’s eyes finally open properly but he still takes his time to suck on Eren’s head. Lapping his tongue around the tip and teasing the slit. Humming around the length because he _knows_ it sends the most pleasant vibrations all over Eren’s dick.

The look on his dom’s face is priceless. His hair is sticking to his damp forehead, his eyes seem to be trying their best to focus on Levi’s face, yet, they’re glassy and filled with desire. He knows he’s doing something exceptionally good when Eren lulls his head back. Moaning his name and grips his head. Trying to stop the insufferable, but delectable kitten licks all over his cock.

“Decide, Levi, or I’ll be coming all over your face.” Eren rasps, the look in his eyes stern and honest, and he pushes his thumb inside of Levi’s mouth. Spreading his lips wider, taking a closer look at the sinful tongue that’s making him feel like he’s on cloud nine.

“A-ass. F-uck, -e.” Levi attempts to say. A hot shiver running through his entire body when Eren’s eyes turn dark.

“Good boy, I’ll fuck that tight ass of yours. So good you won’t be able to walk properly for days. That’s what a dirty slut like you wants, right? Showing everyone how hard your assistant has fucked you during the weekend. You fucking slut.”

The restraints around his wrist are finally unlocked. Letting the blood run back to his arms, hands and fingertips. He would almost say he misses the feeling of being tied up, but he doesn’t care to wait for another opportunity to touch Eren.

He immediately pushes himself upwards, the spreader bar between his legs almost making him fall onto his side when he reaches for his dom. Clinging at him like he hasn’t been able to touch him for what feels like years. He runs his hands through the brown locks on top of Eren’s head and smells his neck. Nuzzling his nose against the man’s crook and drowning him with kisses, breathing in his scent. He’s surrounded by Eren. Everything he sees, touches, smells and hears is all Eren. Making him feel so happy. 

He has been good. Otherwise Eren would have never allowed him to keep touching him like this. “Thank you.” Levi says and wraps his arms around Eren’s neck. The widest of smiles curled on his lips.

“I told you, you have been good.” Eren sneers and gives him a peck on his lips. Running his hand over Levi’s spine which feels like fire on his skin. Hot, yet comforting. “Are you ready to put that pretty little ass of yours to good use?”

“Fuck yes.” Levi breathes against Eren’s neck. Nipping at the sensitive tanned skin. Wanting to leave his mark.

“Let me get rid of that spreader bar first.” Eren thinks out loud and manages to get rid of Levi’s clinging hands. It leaves his sub pouting like a brat but he knows he’ll be able to wipe that expression off of his face as soon as he gets to work. “When I leave the room, I want you you to stick your ass up in the air. Face down, ass up. Think you can do that for me?”

Levi nods, biting his lip in anticipation. He loves getting fucked like that. It makes Eren lose his self-restraint, makes him go nuts, and he loves every single second of it. Being fucked like the man owns him is something he can’t ever seem to get enough of.

Eren gets rid of the spreader bar and just like he has said, he leaves the room to go into their closet.

Levi does as he is asked and shifts onto his stomach. Presenting himself on his knees with his ass up in the air. All for Eren to see and enjoy, just how he likes it.

He lets his hands rest on either side of his shoulders, that are supporting all of his weight, and lays his head onto the pillow beneath him. His face turned to side so he’s able to breathe properly after being choked by Eren’s cock for so long. He has to admit though, if Eren would have given him more, he would have taken it. No questions asked.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Eren asks, standing by the door frame with a black… leash in his hand. Smirking from ear to ear like he always does when he has something in mind.

“You.” Levi says. A soft smile presented on his face as he looks at Eren. Still not changing his position.

“Good boy.” Eren states flatly and walks towards the bed. Now standing by the end of the bed and looking at Levi like he’s prey. Helpless and ready for him to devour.

Levi shivers when he feels a wet finger probing at his ass. He doesn’t need any extra prep after what they’ve already been through this evening, but he can feel his heart flutter from the thought of Eren taking care of him like this. Always so careful and loving when he needs to be.

He arches his back when the finger slips in easily, without any resistance, and moans when Eren curls his digit. “M-more.”

“I’ll give you more. But be patient.” Eren says. His breath ghosting between Levi’s cheeks, making goosebumps pop up on his skin.

Levi can hear his dom grin, whatever’s left of his ego now almost shattered. If Eren wants to play, then they'll play. Dirty.

“Don’t you want to be inside of me? You can’t be satisfied from my mouth alone.” Levi teases and rocks his hips back and forth. Fucking himself on Eren’s single digit. His dick throbbing hard between his legs.

“You bet your ass I’m not.” Eren grunts and adds a second finger. Reaching far enough, only stopping when he hears his sub’s breath hitch in his throat. Then proceeding to press down, hard, making Levi cry out his name.

“Eren! Fuck me, please.” Levi pleads. His tongue already hanging out of his mouth, dribbling drool onto the cushion beneath him. Absolutely disgusting and filthy. But he can’t help himself. He can never help himself when he’s alone with Eren; he just has that effect on him.

When Eren is finally satisfied with stretching Levi, and the wetness surrounding his fingers, he exits his digits out of his hole and cleans them with a damp towel. A devilish smirk curling on his lips when he reaches for the leather leash. “I got something new to play with today.”

Levi turns his head to the side as far as he can, but to no avail. His dom seems to be avoiding eye contact on purpose and doesn’t look at him. His eyes and fingers seemingly fumbling with the new toy, Levi is guessing.

Jealousy is bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He wants Eren to pay attention to him. He’s presenting himself for him like a prize, he should be eating him as a whole. Not playing with whatever he’s holding right now. “Look at me, Eren. You know I can’t stand it being ignored.”

Levi squints his eyes and waits for his dom’s reaction, only to be slapped on the ass. The delicious sting making his ass bounce. “I’m serious.”

“I am too. Sit still and _behave_.” Eren coos and kneads his ass. Massaging his way up to his shoulders and neck. “I told you I got us something new. Now, unless you want me to accidentally pinch your skin with this, then keep that bratty behavior up. But if you want me to put this leash onto your collar and fuck you like I own you, keep that snotty mouth of yours shut.”

Levi’s eyes widen and his breath gets stuck in the back of his throat. Eren has always been exceptionally good at dirty talk, but the words that he’s firing at him right now are doing things to him no one else could. It makes his skin feel hot and his head light. Clouded by desire and a yearning to please his dom.

“I’m s-sorry.” He stutters and bites his lip. A moan desperately trying to make its way past his lips when Eren runs a hand through his hair. Softly scraping his undercut and lightly tugging at his black locks.

“You better be.” Eren growls against his neck and licks the shell of his ear. Attacking Levi’s senses in the best way possible. Dominating, yet soothing.

A loud clip fills up Levi’s ears and he feels a soft tug on his neck. Or more specifically, his collar. He can feel his blush darken, even though he had thought that would have been impossible, and a whimper leave his throat.

“Beautiful.” Eren comments briefly and gets himself ready behind his sub. Settling himself steady on his knees with his dick hard in his palm. Grabbing Levi’s hip, kneading it carefully, and rubbing his dick between his cheeks. “This is gonna be so good, Levi.”

“Y-yes. Dammit Eren get inside of me.” Levi pleads, Eren’s teasing thrusts between his ass cheeks making him go crazy. So crazy he’ll shamelessly ask to be fucked raw.

“Very well then, I’ve teased you enough for today. Tell me your safeword and I’ll stop. Understood?”

Levi rapidly nods his head and bites his lip. He’s so ready for this. “Fuck, yes I know my safew-oh!”

Eren pushes his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Pushing himself inside in one thrust till he’s buried deep inside of Levi’s ass. Making both of them moan and giving his sub some time to get used to the feeling of being filled.

Eren is as big as always, giving him that nice stretch others can only dream of. It feels amazing, so good it is making Levi’s head spin and gasp for air when Eren is settled all the way inside of him. Reaching the parts fingers can’t. All reserved for only Eren’s dick to ravage.

“M-move.” Levi rasps, finding himself short on breath already when Eren’s barely started. He hears Eren growl behind him, his animalistic side always taking the upper hand when he’s fucking him and it makes him work for it even harder. Snapping his hips back and forth, moaning openmouthedly and fucking himself open on Eren’s cock.

Eren finally takes the hint and grabs Levi by his hips, holding his sub’s hips still even though he’s doing a wonderful job at getting the both of them off. He exits his cock out of the tight heat of what is Levi’s ass, and thrusts between his cheeks. Regaining his composure before he pushes back in. Making both men moan out each other’s names.

His dom keeps up a steady pace of sliding in- and outside of his ass. Fucking him so good, perfectly aiming for his prostate and abusing it to the point Levi’s knees tremble. He keeps his ass up though, always wanting more of what Eren is giving him. Insatiable hunger for him to fill him up so good he’s about to burst.

“You’re being way too careful, Eren. Just f-” He can’t even finish his sentence when Eren mercilessly slams into him. Forcing all the air out of his lungs. Leaving him breathless and his dick throbbing hard between his legs. Precome leaking out of the tip as he whimpers Eren’s name.

He feels a soft tug on the back of his neck, a comforting hand guiding his head back while his ass keeps getting abused.

“On your knees.” Eren grunts and suddenly pulls at his hair, his soothing touch nowhere to be found. Keeping up his brutal, bruising pace as he lifts Levi’s torso off of the mattress. Tugging at the leash with a fistful of black hair in his hands. “You wanted more? I’ll give you more. You better not regret this.”

“N-ever…” Levi breathes, his voice raspy and barely above a whisper, and lets Eren do as he pleases. Fucking him from behind, leaving him breathless every time he pounds into him. He tries to find something to hold onto, his hands not able to reach the bed beneath them even though his back is almost folded in half.

Still helplessly trying to seek for leverage, Levi can feel himself coming closer and closer to his climax every time Eren thrusts against his prostate. The room filled with the moans and grunts from the both of them. Levi’s moans only growing louder and more desperate when Eren reaches for his cock. Stroking his cock in unison with his unforgiving thrusts.

“C-close.” Levi rasps, eyes rolling back into his skull.

“Then fucking come for me.” Eren orders and quickens his pace.

Eren bites Levi’s neck and shoulders, leaving his mark and proof that Levi is his. Knowing full well it will only send a rush through his sub’s entire body every time he’ll look in the mirror. “You love it when I bite you...don’t you? You love it when I bite your shoulders, your neck, your nape. Every cell in your body screaming for more.”

“Yes! Yes! Eren more!” Levi practically screams. The wobbling and trembling of his knees not stopping him from trying to slam his hips back the same way Eren is pounding into him.

His entire body feels hot and heavy.  So needy, screaming for more even though he knows he wouldn’t be able to handle it. He’s at his limit, moaning his dom’s name like a mantra. The heat in the pit of his stomach working its way all the way to his dick, warning him of his nearing climax.

“Come Levi.”

Eren gives him an exceptionally hard thrust and bites down onto his shoulder, forcing Levi to spill himself all over his hand. His face contorted in pure ecstasy.

His whole body shakes from the aftershocks of his orgasm, but he still manages to keep himself up on his knees. Eren supporting him under his arms as he keeps sliding his dick in and out of his ass till his buried deep inside of him. The warmth that’s suddenly spreading through his lower regions letting him know that Eren has come inside of him. Painting his insides white, just the way he always wants it.

“Thank you.” Levi says softly, slumping against Eren’s torso as his dom exits his cock out of his ass. Coming down from his high.

“You’re talking nonsense, _boss_ . Let’s go take a bath. You’ve been exceptionally good for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do another chapter of aftercare and maybe some more info about their real life jobs, etc. If that's what you want ofc! So, let me know? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and leaving kudos and wonderful comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed reading this. If you did, please don't forget to leave a kudo and/or a comment, they're really appreciated!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
